


Sunflowers and Ink

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Kageyama ruined the look of the street with his stupid tattoo parlor and Hinata hates him. Kageyama's customers scare away Hinata's customers and it isn't till Hinata's struggling to keep his flower shop open does Kageyama start to care.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Sunflowers and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Another great idea inspired by skoope. This time I'm doing a fluff series, because I've written too much angst. 
> 
> Song; Sunflowers — Rex Orange County

* * *

It started when the bookstore shut down. Hinata had been devastated when he found out the older lady who owned it could no longer support it. He had even tried to help her! Give her some money, work part time, anything that could help. She had already sold the small shop to no other than Kageyama Tobio. He had ruined everything. This used to be a cute street where couples would go on dates, there were cute shops and restaurants— _Clementine_ (Hinata's Flower Shop) received the most business of course, but now Kageyama’s shop had ruined the cutesy flow of the place with his led lights, and skull sign and Hinata hated him. He hated him, he hated him, he hated it.

Business was slow, it was always slow on days that weren’t holidays. Luckily Hinata received enough money from the couple of wedding requests; ranging from centerpieces to flower crowns, and if he was lucky someone would need a bouquet for a play, or birthday or an anniversary. Yet, the only people who frequented the used to be cute street were big buff dudes looking for a piercing or tattoo. Hinata hated them, they were big and tall and ruined the look of the place. Every morning Hinata swept up leftover cigarette butts and every morning Kageyama fucking Tobio would walk past Hinata with arms covered in tattoos and a cup of hot coffee, and every morning Hinata would greet him with a very welcoming middle finger—and his most charming smile.

“Stop flirting we have those centerpieces to make.”

The broom in Hinata’s hand fell to the sidewalk, mouth falling open like a fish. Kageyama shook his head, scoffing.

“Same to you.” And like every morning he would return Hinata’s middle finger, before stepping over Hinata’s fallen broom and into his tattoo parlor.

“Tsukishima!” Hinata collected the broom, dragging it inside. Tsukishima didn’t say anything, instead he threw his backpack behind the counter before leaning against it. “I thought Yamaguchi was coming in today.” Hinata’s bottom lip jutted out.

“Trust me, I don’t want to be here as much as you don’t want me to be here.” Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his bottom lip out to mock Hinata.

“Then why are you here?” Hinata sighed, “I don’t want to go out there.” He stopped at the door, looking from the motorcycle parked against the curb and the small collection of potted plants sitting against the wall of Hinata’s. Kageyama was standing outside the door of his tattoo parlor, a cigarette between his lips as he talked to who Hinata presumed was the motorcycle’s owner.

“Huh?” Tsukishima joined Hinata at the doorway, towering over the ginger. “Oh my god, I’ll get them.” With the click of his tongue, he pulled open the door; the bell hanging above rang loudly. Hinata stood frozen watching Tsukishima step down the steps—it was just two small concrete steps and start pulling at the sides of a pot.

“Ahhh you’re gonna snap it, you’re gonna snap it!” Forgetting about the two terrifying men next door, Hinata rushed out to pry Tsukishima’s hands off the pot.

“The fuck you mean I’m gonna snap it.” Tsukishima stepped away, folding his arms over his chest with a scowl. Hinata stuck his tongue out, lifting the pot up with a grunt.

“I know you’re the one who broke the sunflower,” He peered out from behind the leaves, Tsukishima’s eyes widened in horror.

“How did you—”

“Nobody but you would break my favorite flower.” Hinata grumbled, taking a wobbly step towards the door. The two men outside Kageyama’s Tattoo Parlor had ceased talking, instead they were busy watching Hinata. Kageyama snickered from behind his hand,

“That’s the dumbass I was telling you about.” His voice carried over to Tsukishima and Hinata, he had raised his voice on purpose.

“Dumbass!” Hinata took another wobbly step towards not the door, but where he presumed Kageyama was. “I’m not a dumbass, you’re the one who messed up this street.” Another wobbly step.

“Hinata you’re gonna!” And then a hand grabbed Hinata by the collar and dragged him backwards, “Get hit by a car.” Tsukishima snapped, he groaned. “Give me that.” With strong hands he pulled the pot out of Hinata’s grasp.

“No the leaves, the, the leaves!” Hinata watched in horror as a leaf fell to the sidewalk, Tsukishima scoffed, but continued to lug the plant inside _Clementine_ —the name of Hinata’s Flower Shop. “The leaves.” Hinata’s bottom lip jutted out as he collected the falling leaves off the sidewalk with shaky hands, “The leaves.”

“Oh, don’t start crying!” Tsukishima stood in the doorway, holding open the door with his shoulder, “Come on Hinata, it’s like um…five?” Tsukishima lowered his tone when he realized Hinata was actually genuinely upset.”

“You hurt the plant!” Hinata snapped, holding the fallen leaves in the palm of his hand, Tsukishima sighed.

“It’s a plant, Hinata. Come on, we have a pickup in like two hours.” Tsukishima waved a hand at Hinata, urging him forward.

“Plants have feelings too!” Hinata dragged his feet towards the shop, staring down at the leaves in his hand. The door shut behind him with the loud jingle of the bells.

“You embarrassed yourself in front of your crush.” Tsukishima dragged a pot of Alstroemerias over to the front counter.

The interior of _Clementine_ was plain, shelves full of vases and a couple pots of flowers in front of the big front window. The front counter hid a door to the back garden, and the walls were a light orange.

“My crush!” Hinata scoffed, lifting himself over the front counter before dropping down on the other side, “He is not my crush.” He pulled open a small drawer to pull out a pair of gardening scissors and a shovel.

“You’re acting like a schoolgirl.” Tsukishima lifted the pot of flowers with a groan before setting them carefully on the counter.

“Am not!” Hinata stood on his tip toes to peer into the pot, using his hand to press down on the dirt. “He just ruins the whole look of this street.” Hinata stuck his tongue out as he carefully used the shovel to lift the flower up and then used the gardening scissors to cut right above the roots. Tsukishima sighed, shaking his head, but still took at the flowers Hinata handed him with care.

“We need one of these for each center piece,” Hinata dug around in another drawer full of notepads before he found the notepad with the order scribbled on one of the pages. “And we have to make ten centerpieces, how many did I cut?” Hinata looked towards Tsukishima who had an arm full of flowers.

“A dozen.” Tsukishima counted over the flowers in his hands, “Yeah, a dozen.”

“Hmm,” Hinata bit down on his tongue, “I don’t want to see those two go to waste.”

Tsukishima sighed, “I’ll just put them in a vase, you cut the other flowers. The _correct amount_ this time.”

_“The correct amount this time.”_ Hinata grumbled, “Hmph.” But he still jumped over the counter to kneel in front of a small pot of Gerbera Daisies. Carefully he dug up a couple flowers and cut them right above the root. “Ten gerbera daisies and then ten lilies.” Hinata bit the inside of his cheek, but still pulled a pot of lilies to his side, digging them up and cutting right above the roots.

“Here, put them in here.” Tsukishima sat a small white and pink vase next to Hinata, who slipped the rest of the flowers inside. “We just fill the rest of the space with carnations?” Hinata nodded pushing the pots back up against the window. “Any color, there’s vases of pink, blues in the backroom?”

The door to the back room was hidden next to a large towering shelf of vases. It was a small cramped room with vases full of flowers that were being dyed. There was a small sink, and a couple shelves of gardening supplies. Hinata shook his head, “Just white ones.”

Tsukishima nodded, collecting the vase full of flowers, “Call me if you need help?”

Hinata stood up brushing off his jeans, with a sigh, “Like we’ll get any business. Someone called me yesterday, saying they came to pick up flowers, but there were a bunch of motorcycle people loitering around!” Hinata groaned, “Kageyama’s shop is ruining everything.”

“Just call me if you need me.” Tsukishima grumbled, but headed towards the back room, slamming the door behind him. Hinata sighed before taking his place behind the front counter. He kept himself busy with arranging a couple small vases of flowers.

It was an hour before the bell above the door rang and a small elderly woman walked in. She walked with a wobble and a wiry smile.

“I didn’t know if you guys were open,” She started, her voice was hoarse, “But then I saw you through the window. You have some lovely flowers.” She stood before Hinata, teeth yellowed. She smelled a bit like cigarette smoke, Hinata smiled brightly at her.

“Thank you! They take a bit of work though.” He looked at the pots in front of the window, he used to have trouble keeping his plants alive, but now it came easy to him. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Do you happen to sell marigold seeds?” Her smile fell, “There was also a problem outside.”

Hinata’s smile fell, “A problem outside?”

The woman nodded, “There were some young men yelling out front. I think they were at the illegal shop; they were blocking some of the parking spots.”

Hinata cleared his throat, behind the counter were drawers full of plant seeds. He pulled a small pack of marigold seeds, “Five dollars.”

The woman nodded, “I almost thought about calling the cops, but I didn’t want to make a scene.” She handed Hinata five ones.

“Did they say anything to you, Ma’am?” Hinata forced on another smile.

“Oh yes, something about how old ladies shouldn’t be here. Just the nonsense young men say.” The woman took the marigold seeds with care.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” Hinata smiled, watching the woman turn towards the door. “Come again!”

When the door closed and Hinata saw the woman turn to walk down the street he slumped down against the counter, _“Fucking Kageyama.”_ He groaned.


End file.
